The Proposal
by A Smile Can Change The World
Summary: TRADUCCION/ Peeta POV - proponiense a Katniss.


**N/T: Absolutamente nada de esto me pertenece. **_**Los Juegos del Hambre**_** son propiedad de Suzanne Collins y la historia es propiedad de **_**flower-envy**_**, quien me dio el permiso de traducir su historia.**

* * *

**Fic:**#3

**Prompt:**#23: Lovers

**POV:** Peeta

**Title:**The Proposal

**Book:** _Catching Fire_

**Word Count:**1,464

Puedo sentir la sonrisa expandirse por mi rostro cuando ella lo sugiere. Pero entonces veo la mirada en su rostro, dándome cuenta de que solo lo decía para satisfacer a las masas y se me cae el alma a los pies. Era todo lo que quise desde que tenía cinco años, sin embargo ahora todo lo que quería era decir no. Pero, al mismo tiempo, soy consciente de la mirada del Capitolio sobre nosotros, y sé que ella tiene razón. Únicamente duele porque parece que, una vez más, ella se está sacrificando por mí.

Y así se decide: me propondré ante las cámaras, la audiencia, el presidente, Gale, su madre y su hermana, mi familia. Todos. Sin nada de privacidad. Y ella fingirá, viéndose tan emocionada como fuera posible – es probable que ella simplemente entierre su rostro en mi camisa, así las cámaras no verían cuan molesta, cuan incapaz de mostrar emoción sobre esto, ella estaba.

Difícilmente puedo culparla, y no tengo derecho de estar enojado con ella – aun así descubro la sangre hirviendo en mis venas y a mis puños apretándose lentamente. Para evitar molestar a Katniss, o tirar algo enfrente de ella, abandono la habitación. Dejo que mi puerta de un portazo detrás de mí, como ella lo hizo cuando confesé mi amor por ella.

Apenas dormí – me mantuve despierto, preguntándome como preguntaría, si siquiera sería capaz de hacerlo enfrente de todos, si podre soportar saber que ella está diciendo que si por _ellos_ y no por _ella_.

Cuando Effie golpea mi puerta gritando que es "un día muy, muy, muy importante", yo gruño y ruedo fuera de la cama. No me molesto en ducharme porque mi equipo de preparación lo hará por mí, así que agarro la camisa y el par de pantalones más cercanos y baje para el desayuno, esperando contra toda esperanza que Haymitch no pregunte nada y que Katniss no note que no había dormido.

El desayuno es comido en silencio. Los débiles intentos de Effie de iniciar una conversación no logran que ninguno de nosotros responda. Soy el que normalmente mantiene las conversaciones en las comidas, pero no tenía interés alguno en hablar hoy. Miro en silencio como la Avox pelirroja le sirve a Katniss otro panecillo, y me pregunto cómo será perder tu lengua, no ser capaz de decir nada nuevamente – pero más que nada no tener la _responsabilidad_ de decir nada nuevamente. Me arrepiento de ese pensamiento inmediatamente, y puedo sentir como la sangre se expande por mi rostro, mientras mi culpa se manifiesta en un sonrojo. Effie me mira interrogante, pero se abstiene de preguntar, y Haymitch mira de mí a la chica Avox e inmediatamente sabe lo que estuve pensando. Katniss mira silenciosamente a su comida, tomándola lentamente con desinterés. Y me doy cuenta de que yo tampoco he comido mi desayuno.

Effie me aparta a un costado y me pregunta gentilmente que me está molestando. Mientras considero mi respuesta – Katniss está a punto de aceptar casarse conmigo en televisión en vivo porque cree que salvara a nuestras familias; no hay ninguna manera en el mundo en el que conseguiría ese sí, si no fuera porque el Capitolio le esta respirando en el cuello; todo lo que siempre quise me está mirando, pero ser feliz por ello significa traicionarla a ella y a mi – mi equipo de preparación llega y me llevan para prepararme. _Salvación_.

El equipo de preparación esta parloteando como siempre, y yo los ignoro a gran medida, mi mente perdida en las próximas horas. El maquillaje aun se siente extraño, los aromas aun son muy fuertes, pero hoy nada va a sacarme de mis pensamientos.

Cuando Portia entra, despide al equipo de preparación, me da una mirada y dice "Qué hay en tu mente, cariño?" ella siempre ha podido leerme mejor que casi nadie.

Dudo por un momento, pero al final decido confiar en ella. "Hoy le voy a pedir a Katniss que se case conmigo"

"Durante la entrevista, corazón?"

"…Si."

"Y esto fue idea de Haymitch?"

Miro el piso y susurro casi inaudiblemente "De Katniss."

Ella ahueca su mano por debajo de mi barbilla y gentilmente levanta mi cara para que la mire a los ojos. "Eso es algo malo, querido?"

Mi voz sale mucho más alta de lo que quería que fuera "Si, lo es. Ella solamente dirá que si porque –" Portia levanta el dedo índice de su mano libre y se lo lleva a los labios despreocupadamente, pero entiendo el mensaje_. Cállate; no dejes que se vea que no es real – estamos frente a las cámaras, por supuesto. _Continuo, ahora más bajo "Porque estamos en televisión… quería que fuera privado, personal, tranquilo, romántico. En lugar de ello, voy a tener a todo el país respirándome en el cuello, sus nudillos blancos mientras se agarran a los asientos muy fuerte, pendientes de cada una de las palabras cursis que diga"

"Ya sabes lo que vas a decir?" pregunta, el toque de curiosidad en su voz es mas para el beneficio de las cámaras que el mío.

"Aun no estoy seguro…" respondo tímidamente.

"Bueno, ya lo descubriras, muñeco. Y será brillante."

"Eso espero." murmuro mientras Portia comienza a poner los toques finales de mi maquillaje.

Nos quedamos en silencio en lo que queda de su trabajo, y cuando termina me da un gran abrazo "Noquéalos, cariño" susurra en mi oído.

Katniss ya esta lista en la habitación cuando yo llego. Esta entrevista es mas de bajo perfil y no hay audiencia en el estudio. Atravesamos las preguntas, Katniss está sentada silenciosamente a mi lado, riéndose y dando simples respuestas cuando debe hablar. Tomo la iniciativa, como siempre, pero no sé realmente lo que estoy diciendo. Siento las palabras salir, y escucho el sonido que hacen, pero mi mente está perdida en la inminente propuesta. Siento a Katniss enterrarse profundamente en mi camisa, y sé que es casi la hora. Y de repente mi lengua se siente pesada, mi mandíbula se tensa – como si así ninguna otra palabra pudiera escapar de mis labios. Así que, a media frase, me pongo en una rodilla en el suelo frente a ella.

Katniss me está mirando con los profundos, amorosos ojos que pone para las cámaras, una mirada de shock mezclada con emoción en su rostro. Nunca pensé que ella era tan buena actuando, pero supongo que al fin lo había conseguido.

_O quizás…_

Empuje el pensamiento a un lado, tratando desesperadamente de ignorarlo…

_Quizás ella está realmente emocionada._

En el momento en el que ese pensamiento se abre camino a un primer plano, lagrimas comienzan a llenar mis ojos. Siento su mano rozar mi mejilla, sus dedos limpian de mi piel las lagrimas que habían escapado antes de que arruinen mi maquillaje. Ella me sonríe, y parece genuina, y todo lo que soy brota de mi boca, imparable.

"Desde la primera vez que te vi, la niña cantante en el primer día de escuela, soñé sobre el día en el que habría construido el coraje suficiente para ir y decirte 'hola'. Por supuesto, ese día no llego como yo me lo imaginaba, pero sin embargo llego. E incluso como un tributo para los Juegos del Hambre, estaba más feliz de lo que había estado en toda mi vida – porque de repente podía hablar contigo, podía pasar tiempo contigo y podía protegerte.

"Todo lo que hice en los juegos, lo hice por ti. Todo lo que quería era mantenerte a salvo, porque tú eras todo lo que importaba. Eres todo lo que siempre quise, y nunca me había permitido pensar que un día como hoy llegaría – donde no solo te amo más que a nada en Panem, sino que tú me amas también" pauso para recuperar el aliento, apretando su manos entre las dos mías. Mientras lo hago, ella toma el pie para sonreír más ampliamente, jadear un poco y asentir dulcemente. _Ella realmente está actuando espléndidamente._ "Quiero nada más que pasar cada momento del resto de mi vida contigo. Katniss Everdeen, te casarías conmigo?"

La habitación esta en silencio. Lo único que puedo oír es mi corazón latiendo demasiado rápido, demasiado fuerte, como si quisiera escapar de la prisión detrás de mis costillas. Katniss tiene la perfecta mirada de shock y placer en su rostro. La mano que ella mantuvo en mi mejilla durante la propuesta salió disparada a su boca mientras su mandíbula se abría ante la pregunta final. Estaba realmente impresionado ante su puesta en escena, no podía evitar esperar que no fuera todo un acto.

"Si" exclama entrecortadamente, antes de tirar sus brazos a mi alrededor allí en el piso, tirándome. Ella aterriza sobre mí, riendo, y yo lo hacía junto a ella. Me besa y me ofrece la mano, mientras se ponía de pie me di cuenta de que estaba sonrojada.


End file.
